Vehicles can be configured for various hard top or soft top convertible roofs. Basic convertible mechanisms can be found in patent applications and patents such as: DE 197 04 173 C1, DE 199 27 234 C1, DE 199 38 605 C1, DE 199 39 724 C1, DE 199 43 765 C2, DE 10 2004 017 327 B4, DE 10 2004 017 569 B4, DE 102 42 773 B4, and DE 200 06 258 U1, the specifications of which are incorporated herein by reference.
Challenges in the art often arise from the extensive (and expensive) structures often needed for vehicle convertible tops (both soft tops and hardtops) and their associated mechanisms (collectively referred to herein as convertible assemblies). In most instances a customized convertible assembly must be developed for each vehicle application. As part of that development, convertible assemblies typically require the vehicle body (e.g., BIW or Body in White) to be modified to accommodate the attachment points of such assemblies to the vehicle, including storage areas for the roof in a retracted position. BIW refers to the stage in automotive design or automobile manufacturing in which a car body's sheet metal components have been welded together, but before moving parts (doors, hoods, and deck lids as well as fenders) the motor, chassis sub-assemblies, or trim (glass, seats, upholstery, electronics, etc.) have been added and before painting. In some vehicles, an additional complication is that there are no practical or suitable attachment points or storage areas for the convertible roof assembly within the vehicle body structure.
The need for design modifications or accommodations in these types of applications can significantly add to the overall cost, time, resources and even weight of the vehicle. Improved design flexibility, interchangeability and modularity in convertible assemblies are thus desired.